2018-2019 Mattel Cars Die-Cast Line
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dinoco 400 *Lee Revkins (Transberry Juice #63) *Mike Stockar (Transberry Juice Pitty) *Greg "Candyman" (Tach-O-Mint #101) *Bryn Imageare (Tach-O-Mint Pitty) *Davey Apex (Re-Volting #84) *Ryan Shields (View Zeen #39) *Lightning McQueen *Mario Andretti *Megan Shifter (Fiber Fuel Pitty) *Race Tow Truck Tow *Marlon "Clutches" McKay *Van Scanlane (Deluxe) *Brian Park Motors (Deluxe) *CB (Deluxe) *Dan Haulin' (Deluxe) *Strip Weathers a.k.a. The King & Chick Hicks *Dinoco Pitty & Roger Wheeler (2-pack) *Dexter Hoover (Green Flag) & Charlie Checker (2-pack) Radiator Springs *Sally Carrera (corrected model) *Sheriff *Sarge *Marilyn *Fillmore *Lizzie *Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen *Mater *Luigi & Guido *Red (Deluxe) *Frank (Deluxe) *T.J. Hummer (Deluxe) (Cancelled) *Murphy (Deluxe) *Charlie Cargo (Deluxe) *Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton (Deluxe) *Sarge with Cannon (Deluxe) *Ramone (Purple Variant) & Flo (Variant) (2-pack) WGP *Lightning McQueen w/ Racing Wheels *Francesco Bernoulli *Giuseppe Motorosi *Shu Todoroki *Lewis Hamilton *Rip Clutchgoneski *Carla Veloso *Cruz Besouro *Adam Parke (Carla Veloso Pitty) *Nigel Gearsley *Nick Pit-Tire (Nigel Gearsley Pitty) *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Petro Cartalina *Honk Cho (Miguel Camino Pitty) *Globie (Deluxe Super Chase) *Raoul CaRoule & Jeff Gorvette (2-pack) *Turbo Bullock (Jeff Gorvette Pitty) & John Lassetire (2-pack) *Terrell Geartry (Rip Clutchgoneski Pitty) & Brian Gearlooski (2-pack) (Cancelled) *Erik Laneley & Alex Carvill (2-pack) Piston Cup Racers *Jack DePost (Tow Cap #4) *Carl Clutchen (Easy Idle #15) *Bobby Swift (Octane Gain #19) *Buck Bearingly (View Zeen #39) *Markus Krankzler (Transberry Juice #6) *Rev Roadages (Vinyl Toupee #76) *Rex Revler (Gask-its #80) *Dino Draftsky (Clutch-Aid #121) *Brick Yardley & Cal Weathers (2-pack) "Next-Gen" Piston Cup Racers *Rich Mixon (Tank Coat #36) *Conrad Camber (Shiny Wax #82) *Sheldon Shifter (Sputter Stop #92) *Michael Rotor (View Zeen #39) *Richie Gunzit (Gasprin #70) *Cam Spinner (Triple Dent #31) *Chris Roamin' (Combustr #11) *Spikey Fillups (Lil' Torquey Pistons #117) & Eric Braker (SynerG #5) (2-pack) Rusteze Racing Center *Rusteze Racing Center Lightning McQueen *Sterling Dunn *Cruz Ramirez *Tom W. #041 *Sudeep #083 *Krzysztof #021 *Shriram #070 *Cars 3 Mack (Deluxe) *"Gabriel" & "Aiden" (2-pack) *Rusty Rust-Eze & Dusty Rust-Eze (2-pack) RSN *Cars 3 Bob Cutlass *Chick Hicks with Headset *Natalie Certain *Shannon Spokes *Biz Torqsen (Super Chase) *Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp (Deluxe) Thunder Hollow *Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter *Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline *Tailgate #88 *Blind Spot #10 *High Impact #12 *Todd Krash *Mo Revlin *Kevin Ryvan *Motor Turner *Miss Fritter (Deluxe) *Dr. Damage (Deluxe) *Arvy (Deluxe) *Roscoe the Promoter (Deluxe) *Tailgate & Pushover (2-pack) *Hit & Run (2-pack) Cotter Pin *Tex Dinoco *Smokey *Xanadu Bumpers *Jenni Towland *Andrew Vrooman *Bill Revs *Vandon Kerr *Jen Tansedan *Emily Engine (Super Chase) (Cancelled) Doc's Racing Days *Heyday River Scott *Heyday Smokey *Fabulous Doc Hudson *Leroy Heming *"Jet" Robinson *Duke Coulters Florida 500 *Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Jackson Storm *Rusteze Cruz Ramirez *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Mater with #95 Hat *Florida Ramone *Sterling Dunn *Maddy McGear *Kiel Motorray *Steve Hearsell *Kris Revstopski & Pat Traxson (2-pack) Scavenger Hunt *Metallic Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Metallic Bobby Swift *Metallic Cruz Ramirez *Metallic Mario Andretti *Metallic Marilyn *Metallic Nick Stickers *Metallic Ryan Shields *Metallic Dino Draftsky *Metallic Sally Carrera *Metallic Florida Ramone *Metallic Shannon Spokes *Metallic Rex Revler *Cal Weathers with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Rusteze Cruz Ramirez with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Chick Hicks (Cars 3) with Synthetic Rubber Tires *Sgt. Highgear (Deluxe Super Chase) Birthday (Only at Toys R Us) Singles *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Yellow Ramone *Fillmore *Sarge Multi-packs *Radiator Springs Birthday 5-pack (Sheriff, Mater, Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, & Fillmore Fireball Beach Racers (Only at Target) Singles *Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Jackson Storm *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Mater *Danny Swervez *Chase Racelott *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Paul Conrev *Sheldon Shifter *Michael Rotor *Rich Mixon *Luigi & Guido *Richie Gunzit *Conrad Camber Multi-packs *Beach Racing 4-pack (Jackson Storm, Cars 3 Lightning McQueen, H.J. Hollis (First Look) & Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Beach Racing 4-pack (Dinoco Cruz Ramirez, Cars 3 Lightning McQueen, Sheldon Shifter, & Cam Spinner Thomasville Racing Legends (Only at Walmart) Singles *Metallic Fabulous Lightning McQueen (as Fabulous Hudson Hornet) *Cal Weathers as "Slim" Hood *Jackson Storm as Randy Lawson *Ponchy Wipeout as Rusty Dipstick *Reb Meeker as Rusty Manifold *Herb Curbler as "Jet" Robinson *Chip Gearings as Duke Coulters *Parker Brakeston as Floyd Morgan Multi-packs *Thomasville 5-pack (Metallic Fabulous Lightning McQueen, Parker Brakeston as Floyd Morgan (First Look), Darren Leadfoot as Buford Camshaft (First Look), Jackson Storm as Randy Lawson, & Cal Weathers as "Slim" Hood (Cancelled) XRS Mud Racing Singles *Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *Cal Weathers *Barry DePedal *Speedy Comet *Reb Meeker Deluxes *Mater *Miss Fritter *Arvy Pit Stop Launchers *Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Brian Spark (Leak Less #52) *Floyd Mulvihill (Gasprin #70) *Speedy Comet (Blinkr #21) *Brick Yardley (Vitoline #24) *Chip Gearings (Combustr #11) Haulers *Cars 3 Mack Hauler *Wally Hauler *Steve Carski *Blinkr Hauler (Speedy Comet's Hauler) *Cars 3 Bumper Save Hauler (Ponchy Wipeout's Hauler) *Combustr Hauler (Chip Gearings's Hauler) Multi-Packs 5-packs (Only at Walmart) *Piston Cup Race - (Cars 3 Lightning McQueen, Jackson Storm, Danny Swervez, Brick Yardley, & Shannon Spokes) *Piston Cup Competition - (Chick Hicks with Headset, Bobby Swift, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Rust-eze Lightning McQueen, & (First Look) Paul Conrev (Walmart exclusive) *Thunder Hollow - (Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter, Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline, Fishtail, APB, & T-Bone) 10-packs (Amazon Exclusive) *The Race for the Piston Cup Continues! - (Rust-eze Lightning McQueen, Jackson Storm, Danny Swervez, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Chip Gearings, Phil Tankson, Ernie Gearson, Bruce Miller, Conrad Camber, & First Look at Dan Carcia) *The Race for the Piston Cup Continues! - (Rust-eze Lightning McQueen, Jackson Storm, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Reb Meeker, Darren Leadfoot, Ernie Gearson, Murray Clutchburn, Herb Curbler, & First Look at Bobby Roadtesta) 11-packs (Only at Target) *Piston Cup Race (Only at Target) - (Jackson Storm, Rusteze Lightning McQueen, Tim Treadless, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Tex Dinoco, J.D. McPillar, Jimmy Cables, Cal Weathers, Dirkson D'Agostino, Todd Marcus, & Mater with Lightning Bolt Hat (First Look)) *Piston Cup Race (Only at Target) - (Shannon Spokes, Rust-eze Lightning McQueen, Jackson Storm, Rich Mixon, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Michael Rotor, Brick Yardley, Rex Revler, Jack DePost, Dirkson D'Agostino, & Mater with Lightning Bolt Hat Precision Series Singles *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez (Cancelled) *Lizzie (Cancelled) *Cars 3 Lightning McQueen (Cancelled) *Intro Ramone (Cancelled) *Rusteze Lightning McQueen (Cancelled) *Rusteze Racing Center Lightning McQueen (Cancelled) *Cars 3 Mack (Deluxe) Playsets *Ramone's House Of Body Art *Radiator Springs Curios *Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic (Cancelled) Category:Pages